Curse of the Pharaoh: The 86th Hunger Games - OPEN
by JohnHenryEden
Summary: Cato was the sole victor of the 74th Hunger Games, so the rebellion never found its much needed spark. 253 dead tributes later, a rookie Head Gamemaker tries to impress the new President with the most unforgiving and trap-filled arena yet... 24 go in, 1 comes out. Welcome to the Sahara. **OPEN**
1. Chapter 1

A/N

So this is my first attempt at a fanfic, but I hold myself to high standards, so if you find any mistakes or feel as though there are continuity problems or anything, please PM me and let me know.

END A\N

CHAPTER 1

_POV of Roland Nelson, Rookie Head Gamemaker for the 86th Hunger Games_

I was terrified. What if the new president didn't understand my thoughts on the 86th arena? What if he didn't get the history behind my ideas? Worst of all, what if he thought of my pre-Panem theme as rebellious? In that case, I'd be screwed… I tried to avoid my pessimistic thoughts as I was led to President Wispen's office by four Peacekeepers. He was only "elected" 2 months ago. (To be honest, I doubt that this madman was actually fairly elected… Even the normally idiotic Capitol crowd couldn't be that dense, could they?) Yeah, he was former-President Snow's favorite grandson, but did that mean that he was fit to lead the entire nation of Panem? Probably not, but considering I'd be beheaded if I spoke otherwise, I decided to keep my thoughts of foul play and election fraud to myself as I entered his office.

His office was a good 30 yards deep and had a red carpet lined directly toward his desk. Really? Could you get any more pretentious?

"Please leave us alone to discuss some…private matters," directed President Wispen to the Peacekeepers as we approached his oversized desk. The man was quite short and fat. (Even skinny old me could probably take the guy if there weren't security cameras and machine gun sentries every 4 feet,) but the Peacekeepers left in a hurry. As the only witnesses to our discussion left, I gulped. I was no coward. I mean, I after 7 years of being a gamemaker, I knew what was expected of me… sort of. But that was during Snow's administration. The problem was that Snow was a known commodity, and I knew what he wanted to see in the games. Wispen was an unknown. I had no idea what the man wanted… How could I have known that Snow would randomly resign 4 months ago (under suspicious circumstances, I might add) in favor of his grandson just after I was chosen to lead the games? Figures…

"So, Mr. Nelson, I understand that my grandfather chose you to head the Games this year before he… retired," said the new President.

"Uhh, yeah! He really loved my pre-Panem theme, and he felt it would provide significant entertainment for our fair citizens," I countered. This was true. Whether the new President would agree was a mystery.

"Hmm. I admit, I do not know much about pre-Panem civilization, but your ideas certainly seem interesting…"

At the sound of his words, I was relieved.

"…however, what will our citizens and stockholders think of this arena?"

I was prepared for this question, however. "Well, sir, the past several years have seen the Games held in a forested arena, which is rather generic and boring." The president scowled at me for some reason, but I held my ground despite the fear that rose up inside of me. "I was thinking that we should have a change of pace... You know, to see who can best acclimatize to the environment and, uh, 'dispose' of his or her opponents." I quickly pulled up a holographic map of the arena, and President Wispen immediately began inspecting it.

After a good 2 minutes of considering my proposal and inspecting the map from literally all angles, President Wispen finally said with a sigh, "Seems reasonable. Tell me about the history and inspiration behind this arena so I can explain it to the stockholders."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I responded, "Mr. President, what do you know of Ancient Egypt?"


	2. Chapter 2

Good Lord… now I know why other authors ban Mary Sue's… OK, REVISED RULES. Here you go:

_REVISED _RULES :D :

1. Submit tributes by PM only. Ones posted in reviews will be ignored.

2. This is not first come-first serve. I'll pick whoever is the most interesting to be in the story. I'm sick of getting Mary Sue's/Gary Stu's submitted, so if you submit one, I may or may not accept him/her, but if I accept them, they will die quickly and painfully. If you submitted one and I accepted them before NOW, you are grandfathered in. (AKA, you're all good.) From now on though, not allowed.

3. Fill out the entire form. If you don't fil it all out and submit it anyway, I'll fill in whatever was not completed. You don't really want that...

4. I don't want to deal with a points system or anything, but every submitter whose tribute is chosen can initially request 1 (one) sponsor gift at any point during the games. Depending on the size/importance of that gift, I may grant you another. Submitters whose tributes make it to the final 8 will also receive 1 (one) additional sponsor gift.

5. If this gets deleted, I will keep backups of the tributes and their creators. The story will be seen again if it is taken down. If this happens, I will notify the story's followers of the new URL.

6. Each reader gets two submissions: 1 boy and 1 girl. However, they must be from different districts,

TRIBUTES SO FAR:

District 1

M-

F- Eden Grace Delancy

District 2

M-

F- Azura Night

District 3

M-

F-

District 4

M-

F-

District 5

M-

F-

District 6

M-

F-

District 7

M-

F- Annabeth (Ann) Olivander

District 8

M-

F- Danielle (Dani) Perthshire

District 9

M-

F-

District 10

M-

F-

District 11

M-

F-

District 12

M-

F-


End file.
